Blood On The Moon
by DarkxCreations
Summary: There was no avoiding it. Aro pined for the abilities I despised with every ounce of my being. He would either have me or no one would. Despite the guilt of what I have done and who I am, I don't want to die. I guess Aro really does get whatever he wants.
1. Preface

My mother always said to strive for normality in life and hold onto your sanity with your strongest grip. But how can I live if all I can see is the pasts of all the people I meet. How can I be normal and trust people if all I see is a persons true selves, and how am I supposed to keep hold of my sanity if I can see the deaths of all those who touch me.

My name is Brook Ashford and ever since I was born I was given the curse of the family, every other generation in my family the first female born will be able to see the past, the present, and the future of everyone they meet. It killed my grandmother and I fear it will kill me as well.

_A/N: this story will be updated when it is updated, I came up with it yesterday while on a plane ride home. I do not plan for it to have a happy ending, but there is an imprint I just can't decide which of my favorite werewolf's it should be with, vote in reviews: Seth, Paul, or Embry? Rated M for dark nature._


	2. Animal I Have Become

When I was a live I had a curse. My grandmother said that one of my ancestors pissed of a witch and so she cursed my family. I was born in 1904, in a little farm town just west of England. The people of that town believed my family practiced witch craft and I was part of it. Every day the other children would throw rocks at my sister and I as we came home from school. They would call us names and make fun of us. My mother told me to ignore it. When I was 14, a couple of men, who had been out drinking. Attacked my sister and I while we got groceries. I was able to save my sister, but the other men kept me. When I was finally found in the morning, I learned my house had been burned down and my sister hanged. I was sent to a mental hospital because of the trauma, and no orphanage wanted a witch.

I met Mary-Alice there, she was a few years older than me. She was a dreamer, she didn't know why she was there. I did. I saw into her past and saw that everyone thought that she dense, always gazing off. Saying weird things about the future. Spacey. "wouldn't it be wonderful if we could fly?" she asked me one day after looking at some birds.

"you shouldn't talk like that" I said.

"my Dr. and I plan to run away" she said.

"Dr. Morris?" I asked.

"yes, he is beautiful isn't he?" she asked.

"I suppose" I had seen into his past, it was odd then, but now not so much.

"oh I forgot you fancy James" she said.

"I don't fancy him, he just fascinates me" I said staring out the window.

"visiting time is over. Time for you medication, Brook" a nurse said walking in. We walked past Dr. Morris on our way out.

"James won't let you live if you do this you know" I said barely above a whisper.

He stiffened next to me, "what did you say?" he asked. But I tumbled forward, fainting. Its what always happened when I tried to change the future's of the people I met. I would pass out and I wouldn't be able to bother with the future any more.

I woke later that night, "I fascinate you do I?" he asked. It was James.

"I suppose" I said. I looked out the window.

"what fascinated you?" he asked.

"your past, your thoughts. You have such a busy mind" I said.

"what am I thinking right now then?" he asked.

"you want to turn me into something. You think I will have strange powers" I said.

"what would you say if I could give you immortality?" he asked.

"I would ask what I would do? I have no family, no point in living already" I asked.

"you could live forever, be whoever you want to be" he said.

"but I will owe you a favor" I said looking away from the window and into his red eyes.

"of course, immortality is a very big gift, I cant just throw it around" he said.

"but the choice isn't mine, your going to make me this thing whether I want it or not" I said. He turned me, after I gave him my permission. I woke up after 3 days of pain in the woods. James taught me the basics, kill when hungry stay out of site, avoid the Volturi. I burned down the asylum two days after being reborn.

James made me his mate. I made him get me a ring and made him marry me, just to mess with him. We met Victoria and Laurent around 15 years after I was changed. Just friends looking for a coven. "so what do you think of them?" James asked.

"Victoria gets bursts of adrenaline when she is in danger, Laurent can hypnotize people to an extent, a sort of, well. More of." I tried to think of a way to explain it, "a trance, he cant make them do anything but he can make them stand still long enough for them to become confused if we were to suddenly attack" I said.

"then we should let them in shouldn't we?" he asked. He wanted to but I was the one who knew his death.

"you will die the same way whether we let them in or not" I said.

"great" he said, "welcome to the coven" he walked over to them with open arms.

Laurent was the first to ask about my talents. I had offered to take him hunting with me on the slummish side of town, he was an older vampire but at least he was someone to talk to. "so what are we waiting for?" he asked.

"I only drink the blood of the people who deserve it" I said.

"I supposed that is part of your power" he said.

"yes" I said.

"what is your power exactly, when you were talking to James you seemed to know an awful lot about Victoria and myself" he said.

"I can see the memories of everyone I lay eyes on, I can see their true selves, and everyone I touch I can see their deaths. Them" I said pointing with my chin to three men walking down the road.

"why them?" he asked.

"the big one beats his wife and daughter of 7, the skinny one killed three women and a young boy last month, and the other one plans on raping his little sisters best friend tonight" I said.

"well then let's go eat" he said with a smile. I smiled back and we hopped off the roof we were on and into the paths of the three men.

Victoria made it clear that she was going to try and steal James, I wished her the best of luck with that.

Bella POV (very short, right after she described Victoria)

"we thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest French accent. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James, and Brook got caught up in something or another, but she'll be here shortly" Laurent said.

A girl ran across the clearing standing next to Laurent she smiled, "did I miss anything?" she asked. She had wind blown light brown wavy hair and a nice friendly smile. Her eyes like the rest were red. She glanced at us, and I felt Edward tense. Then he gasped in pain. The girl took her eyes off him and Edward went back to normal, shifting slightly in front of me. Unlike the rest of them she was dressed completely differently. She had a pair of skinny jeans on with pink and black flats. A purple shirt and a baggy grey sweater that kept sliding off her thin frame.

I then noticed how hard jasper was staring at her, yet I don't know how she seemed to not notice.

Brook POV

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." he pointed them out, I looked at Bella knowingly. But kept my thoughts clearly unknowing. I pulled up my sweater as it slid down my arm once more.

"Vicky you have leaves in your hair again" I said walking over to Victoria.

"do I? would you mind helping me get them out?" she asked. I had explained to her not 20 years ago that I didn't like James and if she took him off my hands she would be doing me a favor. We had become friends, if nothing else. I plucked at her hair.

"do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

The one named Carlisle smiled in return to Laurent. "actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"we're headed wherever Brook leads us" Laurent said looking back at me. Their eyes followed.

"oh I'm wandering, they're just following me. The stalkers" I said playfully. I turned to the one who had been focusing on me for the past conversation, "your going to give yourself a headache if you keep trying to change my mood."

"what a nifty ability you have, can you tell all of our powers?" Carlisle asked.

"oh I can't tell abilities, I can see memories, and people's intentions" I said. "so do you live around here?"

"yes we have a permanent settlement near town" Carlisle said. Edward glared at me. He knew I had just easily changed the subject, I smiled at him and returned to picking leaves out of Victoria's hair.

"permanent? How do you manage that?" Laurent asked.

"why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "it's a rather long story."

"that sounds very interesting, and welcome." Laurent smile, "we've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while" he looked over Carlisle's neat attire. I finished with Victoria's hair and stepped from behind her.

"please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"of course" Laurent nodded. "we certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle anyway," he laughed. I watched James's face but he was staring at me. I looked away.

"we'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us-- Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the jeep," Carlisle said casually.

The wind blew, just slightly and I caught wind of the human. James lurched forward. I almost went to stop him but caught myself. It seemed that my whole coven were wild animals suddenly. All ready to pounce. _The pigs you just ate. _I thought at them, of course none of them heard me it wasn't their talent. I looked to Laurent went only rigid. Edward growled a sound that was pure animal. I saw Bella shiver, _your scaring her_. I thought in his direction. He faltered a moment but glared at me.

"what's this?" Laurent ask surprised. James tried his luck but was quickly followed by Edward.

"she's with us" Carlisle said firmly, obviously trying to make a point.

"your brought a snack?" Laurent asked stepping forward, he glanced at me and I shook my head. No. he stepped back.

"I said she's with us" Carlisle corrected. I folded my hands across my chest, leaning back on my left leg.

"but she's _human_" Laurent said, god he was stupid sometimes.

"yes" the big one said staring at James. What was his name? I don't remember. James straightened but kept looking at the human.

_what does he intend to do? _Edward thought to me. The bad part about memories was that I always got them a few seconds late.

_you're the mind reader shouldn't you already know?_ I sneered at him.

"it appears we have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent said taking another step back, probably in hopes of keeping friends.

"indeed." Carlisle said coolly.

"well, this has gotten ugly in a short matter of time, I'll lead my stalkers out of town and make sure they leave, Bella, alone. Of course we won't hunt in your range" I said. James glared at me. I turned around grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. _and here I was looking forward to a shower_. Once we were out of site and out of ear shot and smacked James across the head.

"what was that for?" he asked.

"I told you not to do anything rash, plus I was so looking forward to a shower" I said.

"you don't need a shower, I like my woman dirty" he said with a sexy smile.

"you aren't getting any of this you old fart" I said poking him in chest and walking away.

I wondered into a territory a little bit farther north. La push reservation. I wasn't going to kill anything I figured it would be fine. I found a non bumpy tree and leaned against it. "hey, hello?" a voice said. I opened my eyes and found a guy an inch and a half away from my face. I jumped and fell back into the dirt.

"what the hell man?" I said.

"here let me help you up" he said holding out his hand. I glared at it and stood up, dusting myself off. "ok" he said quietly, "so, what are you doing out here? Aren't you cold? Are you new? Are those con-" he asked quickly.

"stop talking, I'm out here to get away from my idiot boyfriend. I'm not cold, I don't get cold ANYMORE. I'm not staying in town, just passing through. And yes their contacts" I said.

"what did your boyfriend do?" he asked.

"what are you 14?" I asked.

"yeah, but I'll be 15 in 2 months" he said. "why red?" he asked.

"why red what?" I asked.

"red contacts" he said.

"because I though it would make me look evil, plus it's the color of my favorite food" I said with a smirk. He didn't get it. Of course he's human.

"really what's your favorite food?" he asked.

"has anyone ever told you, your really annoying?" I asked.

"yeah, my sister tells me all the time" he said.

"your sister is wise" I said.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, how long are you in town for?" he asked.

"until Laurent comes and finds me" I said.

"Brook, where are you?" I head Victoria shout.

"speak of the devil" I started

"We're heading up north" Laurent called.

"and the devil shall appear" I finished, "coming" I shouted back at them.

"wait are you not coming back?" he asked.

"if I'm lucky" I said. I ran as fast as I could back to Victoria and Laurent, not caring if Seth saw me. "where's James?" I asked.

"he went hunting you know him, he'll give up eventually" Laurent said.

"or he'll die" I said sarcastically. But my words were true and I knew it. Victoria laughed.

"then we'd have to get revenge wouldn't we?" she said.

"you can get all the revenge you want. But until I have a good enough reason to come back, I am not coming back" I said.

A/n: First chapter. I was all vampire, I was originally going to start a new story with freeasair's Sanya white and make it a Jacob/oc. But then I was like I should work on this so here we go. I don't own the things I borrowed (without permission) of Stephanie Meyers words.


	3. I Like You Better When You're Not around

_A/n: I changed my characters looks, I will be posting my edited image of what Brook looks like on my profile, some time in the future, maybe. I could change the document but my computer has deleted all content in the last chapter. And honestly I don't want to retype everything._

My phone buzzed in class, I opened it and looked at the name. "I'm sorry Mrs. Reed it's from my mom" I said standing up I dodged out of class and darted outside and behind a bush in the blink of an eye. I snapped open the phone, "what?" I asked.

"you need to get here to forks, I need help" she said.

"help with what?" I asked.

"just get to Seattle and I'll explain at the wild ginger, it's an Asian restaurant you can look it up, tomorrow at 4" she said hanging up. What. The. Fuck.

"who was that?" I hadn't been paying attention and a boy who had had a crush on me for a while was standing behind me.

"my mom, she needs me to go to Idaho for some divorce things" I said.

"oh, so you'll be gone for a while?" he asked.

"yeah, I'll be gone for a while" I said walking past him, I heard his clothes move he was going to reach for my arm and kiss me. I sped up reaching the door a little faster than I should have. I told Mrs. Reed I had to leave school immediately and left class. I packed a change of clothes, 5 bottles from my fridge, and my phone and then I asked the elderly couple next door to pick up my mail.

I ran the way, it was faster than booking a flight and waiting. I got a bite to eat outside of Seattle and then window shopped for a while before finding a library and getting directions to the restaurant.

When I got there Victoria was sitting in the back with a blonde boy, he was newly changed and his eyes darted around the room. He wanted to drink everyone dry. "trust me you don't want to, it just makes you feel bloated" I said sliding into the opposite end of the booth. The boy gave me a confused look. "so why am I here?" I asked.

"I need you in my army, with your powers I will be unstoppable" she said.

"army for what?" I asked.

"to kill Bella" she said as if it described everything.

"that human chick, you, Laurent, James, and I met like a year and half ago?" I asked.

"yes" she said.

"I'll think about it and get back to you" I said standing up and going to the door. The boy grabbed my arm trying to stop me. I stiff armed him throwing him back a couple feet. "enjoy your last few weeks on earth" I sneered at him before leaving.

I questioned joining their army, or ditching. Naw I should play my part in this little game. I found a pay phone and stuck in a few quarters I called the operator a woman's voice came on, "can I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to place a call to the Cullen residence in forks Washington" I said. She patched me through as I waited for it to ring someone picked up on fifth ring.

"hello?" a male voice asked. I recognized it as Carlisle Cullen.

"Victoria giving you trouble?" I asked.

"who is this?" he asked calmly.

"this is brook, I met you in the field a year and half ago or so" I said.

"what do you want?" he asked.

"well I just met with Victoria a moment ago actually, she said something about an army, like I should already know what she's talking about, she mentioned that human girl you were with." I paused, "anyway I was wondering if you could fill me in and in return I could give you some of the things I picked up from Victoria" I paused again. There was smothered whispering on the other end. "of course if you don't want to I can just go home and forget about his whole thing" I said.

"no, it would be lovely if you come up and exchange information, do you have a pen?" he asked.

"no, but ill remember the address" I said. He gave me their address and looked it up on Google before scanning the area. I found what I was looking for and printed out the picture. I arrived at the Cullen's house a few hours later. Alice was standing outside. I searched her memory, she didn't remember me. Aw that was disappointing.

"I forgot you were so young" she said.

"mmhmm" I said.

"how were you turned?" she asked.

"James turned me because what I could do as a human" I said.

"oh, well were you close?" she asked treading in the water not wanting to anger me and send me away.

"he was an asshole" I said taking in their home. I heard her relax, she sighed inwardly and a flicker of a smile appeared on my lips. There was an odd smell and I jumped from brain to brain and saw 2 people standing at the back exits of the house through the memories. Werewolves? The word was foreign to me. I thought of the horror movies. I didn't have time to delve farther into the memories because Carlisle walked up and greeted me.

"brook, I'm so happy you decided to come and help us" he said taking my hand. I didn't jerk it away.

"well Victoria is a mega bitch, it's not like I want to spend even more time with her" I said. They sat me down on the couch and just as in the memories the two weird smelling guys were by the doors.

'they insisted' a voice wandered into my head. Edward.

"so what do you know?" Carlisle asked taking a seat in a different chair.

"Victoria has a weird newborn army around 24vampires, she plans on sending most of them to die in a frontal attack while she and the other guy, riley, I think go around and attack your little human friend" I said.

"you said you can tell when a person dies do you know if anyone in this room dies?" he asked.

"I can't just tell I have to make skin to skin contact and its not something I like to do" I said.

"so when I shook your hand a moment ago" Carlisle said.

"you will live for another 2000 years" I said. I saw the blonde mouth 'wow' in the corner of the room.

"and Victoria?" Edward asked.

"killed by you" I said. There was a pause and whirred through people minds picking out what I needed to understand why Victoria needed an army. Edward gasped as the information buzzed in my head. I shoved it to the side.

"what is that, you did that the first time we saw you too" Edward said gritting his teeth.

"that was me picking out memories to find out why Victoria would need an army. Sorry I tend to just flash through them quickly, Aro hated it when I did that too" I said.

"you know Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"I met him about 50 years ago" I said.

"so do you have any questions?" Carlisle asked.

"yeah, only one" I said.

"you can't just pick it out?" the blonde sneered.

"I thought it would be rude" I said.

"what's your question?" Alice asked.

I turned toward one of the werewolves by the door, "what is an imprint?" I asked. He flinched very noticeable.

"why?" the other asked.

"cause I don't get it" I said. 'why am I his? I'm confused, I should just delve'

Edward started laughing, "that is irony right there" he said. I didn't get it. I delved. Imprint=mate. What?

"I'm out" I said getting up and heading to the door.

"wait, won't you stay a while?" Alice asked. Had it been anyone else I would have said no but with Alice there was an exception.

"fine" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll show you the guest bedroom then" Alice said ushering me up the steps.

"what am I going to use a bed for?" I asked her as we rounded a corner. I heard some of other vampires downstairs chuckle. "I don't even have a bed at my own house" I added.

"its just in case" Alice said. She showed me a cream room with a white queen bed. A small sitting area with white leather chairs and a glass table in between them. There was a white trunk at the end of the bed. A mirror and a dresser on one wall and a desk on the other. A empty walk in closet was visible too. And a bathroom. 'I don't need a bathroom' I thought. "do you have any extra clothes?" she asked.

"only one change" I said.

"oh we can go shopping" she said.

"right" I said.

"well if you need anything I'll be in my room" she said. I had no idea what i was going to do. I could delve, but I wasn't in the mood. 'I have to stop my shipment for the week' I thought. I shuffled through my bag and pulled out my phone punching the 5 key I called the company.

"hello?" a girls voice picked up.

"this is Brook Ashford I was calling to stop my shipment until further notice" I said.

"alright, thank you for calling" she said.

"what shipment" a blonde guy asked. With some delving I found his name was jasper.

"stuff" I said nonchalantly.

"so why did you give into Alice? You seemed ready to bolt" he said.

I shrugged, "she reminds me of someone" I said.

"who" he asked.

"this girl I knew when I was human" I said sitting at the desk. He seemed satisfied and left. I didn't have anything better to do so I texted people. Vampires I had met while wondering in the past 100 years. Some of them were stuck as my age. Some of them were stuck older. I pulled out an Ipod nano and stuck in my head phones. I had tried the Ipod touch at the store but unable to get it to work without heat radiating from my fingers I settled on a nano.

"can I come in?" Carlisle asked standing at the door.

"it's your house" I said.

"right" he said. He sat on the trunk. He wanted to talk about my "eating" habits. I waited for him to speak to see how he would start this conversation. "I wanted to talk to you about your eating habits" he said. "you see we have a treaty here, we're not aloud to feed from humans" he said, "so we hunt animals."

"so?" I asked.

"well it would pose a problem if you hunted in this area, or anywhere in the state and then stayed in the house" he said.

"first off, I have never killed an innocent person" I said. He looked at me curiously, "murderers, rapists, people with ill intentions or people who have done wrong and intend to do it again, are the only people I have fed off" I explained, "as for staying here, I have 5 bottles in my bag filled with human blood gotten from a company that promotes non killing. I'm sure they have a clinic in Seattle if I run out" I said.

"so you won't take on our lifestyle?" he asked. He had been hoping on me joining and becoming a Cullen. Maybe when Aro stops pining for me to join him.

"soon after we left you Laurent and I broke off from Victoria and James. Laurent being a very curious vampire asked me to try going on one hunt with him. I agreed. After the experience we both came to the conclusion you people are insane weirdo's" I said.

Carlisle chuckled, "perhaps, we tend to have Bella over allot, how good is your control?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't attack her last time did I?" I asked.

"well no, but" he said, I glanced up and met his gaze assuring him I would be fine.

"if you really don't want me to, I don't have to breath" I said.

"lastly" ooh this wasn't thought about, stir of the moment. I guess. "Paul, one of the werewolves who stood watch today seems to have imprinted on you. He was not thrilled about it according to his friends reports. Just don't taunt him" he said. "do those have to be refrigerated?" he asked gesturing to my bag.

"no, the bottles are like some weird cooling technology" I said.

"don't share them" he added while leaving.

"wouldn't dream of it" I said. Two hours later Alice bounced into the room.

"come on" she said, "Rosalie and I are going shopping" she said. "and you can't switch between two outfits." despite my protests I was shoved into a mustang and then we were driving to some place called Port angelus. Port angelus was a port with a bunch of stores.

They took me into one of the more expensive stores with a French name and had me try on all sorts of shirt and jeans. Despite my protests that I could pay for it they bought It for me anyway. Next was a dress store. Trying on different dresses, some of them just for fun others for actual use.

Three girls walked in one I recognized as Bella, the others I had no idea who they were.

"Alice, Rosalie, hey" Bella said walking over.

Rosalie shot me a look, but Alice tapped her arm and shook her head. It was there signal for I wouldn't do anything. Bella was 10 feet away when her thoughts hit me. I was usually terrific at blocking things out but Bella was thinking about me, and it was impossible for me not to listen.

Bella POV

I walked over to Alice Rosalie, and a familiar vampire I couldn't quite place was wearing a pale pink dress obviously modeling it. She had pale skin with even eyes and light eyebrows. Her perfect lips were red. She had a heart shaped face with soft features. She had choppy platinum blonde hair. A thin boney body, but she was tall and elegant like all vampires. The last thing I notice were her eyes, scarlet red and looking at me with hunger.

"hey Bella" Alice said. Rosalie didn't make eye contact, "this is Brook, she stopped by Seattle and gave us some useful information on Victoria. She's staying with us for a while."

"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you" I said sticking out my hand. Brooke didn't make a motion to touch my outstretch hand. I retracted it, she probably was trying to restrain herself from my overwhelming smell and thought my pulse through my hand would set me off.

"your looking well since I last you" she said. I had met her before? Where. I didn't remember. I had met so few vampires you'd think I would remember her. I racked my brain for an answer but none came. Brook returned to the dressing room and came back out a few minutes later in a black dress that stood out against her paper white skin. Alice thought the same but Rosalie stayed quiet before tossing brook a pale green dress. I kept quiet contemplating whether I should head back to Angela and Jessica or stay with Alice and Rosalie. I had to be killing Brook with her thirst. Surely she was restraining herself with all her might. Deciding that she couldn't get to me before Alice saw it and Rosalie caught her. I felt bad for her and my mouth watering blood.

The green dress looked better. It brought out her skin color and made her look a little bit more alive. A little bit more human. "I'm going to go buy it" Brook announced. Her voice was pinched, a little annoyed. I could tell even though she was trying to hide it. Rosalie nodded looking in the mirror at herself in a red dress. But Alice gave her a concerned look as she retreated back into the safety of her dressing room. Though I doubt the room masked my smell much. She came out a few moments later wearing a pair of jeans that were ripped down from her shin to her thigh one leg and a only on her knee on the other. And an off the shoulder grey shirt. She had a pair of black converse that were old and tattered. She paid with cash and walked back over to the sitting area with her bags of clothes. She had bought a pink dress, the green dress, and a pair of shoes. She let out a long sigh as she sat down. I knew that Alice's shopping trips were long but I bet that part of her exhaustion was trying to keep herself from drinking my blood. Her hand curled into a fist.

"Bella" she said.

"yes?" I responded.

She hesitated before finally talking "tell Alice I'll be outside." she said walking to the door and stepping outside, she sat on a bench across the street and place her head between her knees.

Brook POV

Headache. Head ache. Headache. Ow ow ow. It felt like Bella had been shouting her thoughts at me through a microphone. I took a few even breaths, and finally lifted my head while closing my eyes my head tilted toward the night sky. What in hell told me this was a good idea?

I heard footsteps and that horrible dog smell erupted in my nose again. I opened one eyes and the guy who had "imprinted" on me was standing there looking at me.

"what?" I asked.

"you just walked out" he said.

"she was hurting my head" I said closing my eye.

"hurting your head?" he asked.

"thinking a little to much" I said.

"you didn't leave because of her" he didn't finish his sentence.

"blood? No. Though she thinks I did" I said.

"can I sit?" he asked.

"are you stalking me?" I asked.

"uh no, I was told to watch you" he said.

"so you are stalking me" I said.

"not purposely" he whined.

"fine, you can sit with your icky dog smell" I said. "I just won't breathe"

"wolf"

"whatever" he sat next to me. I didn't move, and I didn't breathe. A couple minutes went by.

"will you move or something, you look like your a statue" he said. "or dead" I still didn't move. There was a cool breeze that ruffled my hair. "come on do something" I heard the ruffle of his shirt like he was moving toward me.

"don't touch me" I said.

"w-what?" he asked.

"I don't like being touched" I said.

"what think your going to-" I stood up briskly heading toward the door Rosalie and Alice walked out.

"you smell awful" Rosalie said rolling down the windows in her car.

"you can blame dog boy for that" I said.

"so, Bella told us you left because of'" Alice started.

"I left because Bella was analyzing everything I did in her mind. Intent on thinking I was thinking of ways to kill her. She was giving me a headache" I said.

"you can hear her thoughts?" Rosalie gasped.

"yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?" I asked.

"nothing works on her, Jane's power didn't, Aro's didn't, and Edwards doesn't" Rosalie said.

"lucky bastards" I muttered.

"how can yours?" Alice asked.

" I've been able to use my abilities since I was human, maybe that has something to do with it" I said.

"maybe" Rosalie said.


	4. Thanks for the memories

A/N: ok so first reveiwer kirakatsune18, I read your comment except middle of the night and my small printed phone and nonexistent reading skills I read it vampire/shitter. I did a double take. But it made me giggle. I really don't like these stories either, call me a hypocrite. But my friend, who is here with me in germany, and I were talking about irony, so I was like crack moment, let's make paul imprint on her. Exciting times I have with my friend.

"bella's coming over" alice announced coming into the living room as Rosalie and I were having a heated conversation (argument) about how hair styles can make a person look older or younger, meaning mine and hers.

"I'm out" I said standing up. I ran up the steps grabbed a bottle of blood and walked back down the steps, "that chick gave me a headache yesterday, I officially know how you feel when I flit through minds around you" I said to Edward.

"oh Edward by the way Brook can read bella's mind" Alice said.

"you can?" he asked, "stay in the room I can finally learn what she thinks of me."

"no way in hell, I'd rather go join Aro, who by the way, is going to be killed in the next 30 years" I said, I headed toward their balcony swung my legs over and plummeted to the earth. I sped off looking for the most rickety tree I could find.

15 minutes later I was sitting at the top of an old tree drinking blood from the bottle. "there you are" someone shouted from below I looked down. It was paul. Big shocker.

"here I am" I said taking a large gulp from the container.

"what are you drinking" he asked.

"I'll give you three guesses, and my hint is: what is red and smells like iron?" I shouted back down to him. He was silent. 'right she's a leech' he thought moments later. I ran my finger around the edge of the bottle and licked it clean.

"how'd you get up there?" he asked, "that branch doesn't look like it could hold you"

I chucked the bottle down at him, "I am not fat" I said as the bottle hit him with a kurthunking noise.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said. There was a long awkward pause. "it's really tiring to lift my head at you and talk, can you come down here?" he asked.

"that's the best part of being a vampire, I don't ever get tired. Ever." I said.

"but you can't sleep"

"I can day dream"

"your gonna make my neck cramp"

"maybe it needs cramping"

"do you have to get that last sentence in?"

"no, but its very enjoyable"

"oh your such a comedian" he said.

"I try" I said.

"are you coming down yet?"

"is bella out of that house yet"

"probably not"

"then that is your answer"

"she'll probably be there all night" he said.

"what am I going to do all night?"

"you could get down from that tree for starters" he said.

"but the stars are so pretty up here" I said.

"will you please get down I'm hungry" he said.

"why would your hunger have anything to do with me?" I asked.

"because I have to follow you, and if you stay in the tree how am I supposed to eat?" he asked.

"go eat a rabbit or something" I said.

"how about no" he said. I smiled and turned from my sitting position so my legs dangled before leaping off the tree. I saw him physically flinch when I hit the ground.

"I should do gymnastics" I said. "I would get a perfect ten every time"

Paul was chanting in his mind ignoring me, 'she's a leech, she's a leech, she's a leech, she's a leech, she's a leech' and on and on and on.

"oh god I forgot how bad you smell" I said plugging my nose.

"ha ha your so funny" he said.

"so where do you go for food" I asked.

"I usually eat at emilies, but I could go home, I guess" he said.

"how far away is your house?" I asked.

"10 miles or so" he said.

"how far is the nearest restaraunt?" I asked.

"I think there's one in forks, about 3 miles" he said.

"we're going there" I said.

"but I don't have any money" he said.

"I do" I said. Paul had a car, oddly enough. Some car I didn't know what kind. I sat at the table with him until I saw the food. "ew" I said standing up. "I'm gonna go smoke" I placed a fifty on the table.

"that's not good for you" he said.

"what is it going to give me cancer?" I asked laughing as I walked out the front door. I sat on the railing and lit a cigarrette. About 10 minutes later three of guys came out, drunk as all hell.

"look what we have here boys" one said.

"fresh meat" another said.

"what's your name girly?" the last of the three said. His fingers brushed my cheek. I turned my head and blew the smoke at him.

"Blood" I said with a wicked smile.

"and how'd you get that one?" he asked.

"because my eyes are blood red" I said, I met his gaze and he stumbled back. "it's also my favorite drink" I said.

"whats yoru favorite drink?" the dumber of them asked.

"blood, it's so warm as it washes down my throat, delicious" I said.

"she's insane" they said scattering.

"what was that about?" paul asked.

"nothing, I just scarred them for life" I said.

"how?" he asked.

"oh you know the normal way you scar people" I said with a shrug, taking another drag on my cigarette. Paul snatched it from my mouth and put it out on the railing. "hey" I said. "I wasn't done with that" I said.

"now you are" he said.

"why are you so mean?" I asked.

"I'm not mean I'm doing what's best for you" he said.

"who are you my father?" I asked.

"no, but your going to light yourself on fire" he said.

"I am not going to light myself on fire" I said.

"and how do you know?" he asked.

"because I know how I'm going to die and it doesn't have anything to do with fire" I said.

"sure it doesn't" he said rolling his eyes. I glared at him and jumped off the railing landing lightly two stories below. I pulled another cigarette from my pocket and lit it. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked back into the woods. Paul trailed behind about 50 feet away. I stopped and picked up the bottle. There was a note on it.

_Offer still stands_ it had no name, but I knew who it was.

"what's that?" Paul asked. I handed him the note and put out the nearly dead cigarette. "who's it from?" he asked. I shrugged and headed toward the Cullen's house. I walked into the house and headed for the kitchen to wash out the bottle. Bella and Edward were in the living room area, talking or something.

"you're back earlier than I thought you would be" Edward said.

"yeah, there's not much to do in this town" I said turning on the tap and rinsing the rest of the red liquid down the sink. I tipped it over on a towel and walked over to the center table and grabbed the newspaper only taking to crossword and sudoku page.

"and you smell like cigarette smoke" he said.

"I hope so" I said again smiling and walking up the steps. I found Alice putting away clothes in the closet. "watcha' doin'?" I asked.

"actually, I was hoping you'd become a cullen, and because I saw the out come already I was putting away you're-" I stopped her mid sentence.

"I'm not becoming a cullen" I said. "I'm not moving in, and once vicky is gone I'm going back home"

"but I've seen it, paul changes your mind. You become a cullen, you had yellow eyes and everything" she said. I was crushing her hopes.

"yeah well the futures not set in stone" I said. I pulled out my phone and checked my text messages. I had several. I switched through them and found the one I had been waiting for. An unidentified number.

'2 weeks' it read. I sat down on the bed and responded to the other text messages. It was late in the evening when everyone would be to occupied to realise I left. I slipped out of the house quietly. I had to hide, disappear again. I had drawn attention to myself again, the vulturi had found me.


	5. NOTICE

On a spur of the moment thing I've decided to rewrite this story. Truthfully there will be very few changes, I just wanted to change brooks back story so sorry for the inconvienience.


End file.
